


Feelings - Guy Style

by Mswriter07



Series: Mox and Lance [3]
Category: Varsity Blues (1999)
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07





	Feelings - Guy Style

After Jules left Mox buried his face in his hands and groaned. Lance pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled Mox into his arms. “Johnny everything will be alright.”

“I have that feeling but what about everyone at school and our friends?” Mox looked at Lance and said, “Our friends will make our lives hell. You know that right?”

“I think they’ll back us no matter what though. We grew up with these guys.”

“Yeah. We’ll ease into showing this to people and we’ll behave in front of your sister.”

“Fair enough. You do realize that you’re the only one to visit me this week besides my family and Kilmer.”

“I didn’t know. Maybe they didn’t know what to expect.”

“You didn’t either remember?”

“Yeah I didn’t.”

“And you survived.” Lance laughed.

“Only because we like each other.”

“That too Johnny.” Lance said as he slipped his hands under his shirt that Mox had on still. Mox shivered and pulled the shirt off again and Lance pushed him back against the blanket. Lance got comfortable again and then started to kiss Mox again, mapping his mouth like it held a treasure. It did, the magic of Mox’s tongue was causing Lance to groan and press his hips into Mox’s.

Mox gripped Lance’s hips and ground his own hips against Lance’s. “Fuck Lance.” Mox hissed.

Lance groaned and reached for their belts so he could try and move their pants out of the way. Mox helped and they laced their fingers together as they started to get each other off while still kissing and breathing at the same time. Right before he came Lance bit Mox’s bottom lip but that seemed to push Mox over the edge and while Mox cried out and arched closer to Lance, all Lance could do was grin and kiss him gently while apologizing.

The two wiped their hands on the blanket and Mox cleaned them up before Lance eased himself to his side to fix his pants. “We definitely can’t let people interrupt us if we’re going to keep doing this.” Lance laughed as he looked at Mox struggling to button his pants.

“Lance you keep talking and we won’t leave here all night.” Mox warned.

Lance carded his fingers through Johnny’s hair again and said, “I don’t care.”

“You’re killing me Lance.” Mox groaned as he kissed Lance’s cheek.

“Well I can’t kill you if we’re supposed to thank my sister next year, five years from now and then ten years so let’s go to my house and deal with my parents.”

“About this?” Mox asked shocked.

“No although when you’re not asking for Jules they might wonder what happened but we’ll get there when we get there. I’m talking about me not going straight home from the hospital - they’ll be worried.”

“What excuse did you give them when they signed you out?”

“That I was going to wait on you to get out of school so that I could give you pointers since you’re taking my place in the last four games.”

“And they bought that?” Mox asked as he helped Lance up so he could lean against the car while he cleaned up.

“Hook, line, and sinker. They don’t think you can play but I know you better than you do on that field.” Lance grinned as he braced his arms against the hood of the car so he could keep some pressure off his leg.

“Again I say, you’re going to kill me eventually.” Mox laughed as he punched Lance’s shoulder.

“Only if it’s in our favor.” Lance grinned. “I want you to stay living as long as possible Johnny.”

“We’re a bad influence on each other.” Mox said as he opened the passenger side door to help Lance into the car.

“When we need to be.” Lance said as he wrapped his arm around Mox’s shoulders and he used his free hand to turn Mox’s head so he could kiss him again. “We’re good. No matter what happens from here on out.”

“Even if I have to kick Kilmer’s ass for doing this to you?” Mox said as Lance moved his arms around Mox’s waist and slipped his hands into the back pockets.

“You won’t kick his ass. Just play the game like I know you can and I’ll be on the sidelines rooting for you.” Lance said moving his mouth along Mox’s jaw and getting to his earlobe he nibbled it wanting to feel Mox’s reaction.

Mox groaned pushed himself closer to Lance as he held him steady. “Lance...” He whined.

Lance nuzzled his jaw and shushed him with a deep kiss. Mox tried to moan but Lance was keeping him busy as he tried to keep up. In the end, Mox’s need for oxygen won out and he pulled away. “That’s what I’d like to see more often.” Lance teased as he saw how flushed Mox got while they were kissing.

“Fuck off.” Mox glared but went back to helping him into the car.

“After today you wouldn’t want me to fuck off ever again.” Lance said as cuffed Mox’s head.

“You’re probably right Lance.” Mox grinned.


End file.
